No necesito palabras
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Rin es una niña muy inteligente a pesar de su edad, por esa razón, SeeU es casi incapaz de entender alguna de sus explicaciones cientificas. A pesar de que la gemela esta conciente de esto, hay una cosa, un sentimiento mejor dicho, que puede decirle a la coreana con mucha claridad. "Yo.. yo de verdad te quiero.. SeeU-chan"


Estoy aquí escribiendo cosas que no debería cuando se supone que ya debería de terminar de escribir el cap 7 de Cat Food ewe ¡Peroooo bueee! Aveces el cerebro se aburre de solo escribir una cosa, y tambien esta que si escribo One-shot no me da tentación de empezar con otro proyecto, que a la larga me voy a tardar en escribir porque aun esta Cat Food ¡Perdonme!

Me puse a pensar que me gusta mucho el Rin x SeeU, pero no he escrito nada que las tenga como protagonistas, por eso este pequeño One-shot para entretenerlos un rato de aquí a que subo el cap 7 ¡No le falta mucho! Pero tengo otra gran sorpresa preparada para todos ustedes en ese capitulo nwn

**Disclaimer: **-Llorando y sollozando- ¡Nada es mío! Ghh TT-TT (Excepto SeeU, ella es mía desde que llego a mi puerta mojada y con cara de gatito indefenso nwn)

* * *

**No necesito palabras**

La tenue luz que les proporcionaba la mesita de noche era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, con varios libros de ciencias y matemáticas esparcidos por la superficie de madera dando un ambiente ideal para estudiar. Era vergonzoso para la Daa-Hee admitirlo, pero si, una estudiante de secundaria estaba ahora ayudándola a ella con sus deberes, a ella que cursaba primer semestre de universidad ¿A usetedes no les daría algo de vergüenza?

Más sin embargo, no por algo la chica de catorce años llamada Rin Kagamine era la estudiante más inteligente de toda la academia Crypton, si podía resolver los problemas matemáticos universitarios con algo de facilidad a de ser por algo ¿No? Aunque la rubia en estos momentos también tenia tarea que hacer, no debió de distraerse con Miku todo el día.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí sentadas, considerando que ya habían de ser la una o las dos de la madrugada por ahí pues...

SeeU dio un largo bostezo manifestando su cansancio, aburrimiento, o ya de plano ambas cosas. Apoyo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y recargo su mejilla sobre la mano, también preguntándose con esto como es que Rin no mostraba ningún signo de fatiga en su joven y bello rostro.

Discretamente se giro a verla, observando detenidamente el rostro de concentración que la Kagamine mantenía sobre su libro, ademas de que mordía el lápiz cuando estaba segura de que algo andaba mal con su respuesta. Encantador... SeeU sonrió de medio lado levemente ruborizada ante la escena, esas expresiones eran de las muchas cosas que amaba de esa pequeña rubia.

-Deberias seguir con tu tarea en lugar de espiar lo que hago, SeeU-chan- Hablo de repente Rin, volteándola a ver con esos grandes y hermosos ojos zafiro, la aludida se sonrojo violentamente -Si sigues distrayendote no la acabaras-

-N-no.. no es eso, Rin, creí ver una mosca en tu moño..- Contesto clavando la vista en su libro otra vez -Lo siento..-

-Si no entiendes algo, puedo explicartelo si quieres- Ofrecio con una tímida sonrisa.

-Estoy bien pero... ¿Y Len?-

-Él se quedo a dormir en casa de Kaito-sempai, cosas de hombres me dijo, no le entendi-

SeeU esbozo una sonrisa y jaló un poco del cojin que tenia bajo sus rodillas, hasta quedar todavía más cerca de la amante de las naranjas a una distancia alarmante para ella. Rin se sonrojo como nunca mientras se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal, pero se tranquilizo al ver como la coreana le tendía su libro, pidiendo su ayuda.

-No entiendo este problema ¿Me lo explicas?- Señalo con el dedo una parte del libro.

-Hmm.. C-claro que si..-

Rin llego a sentirse un poco tonta por sentirse así, pensando que solo quizá la rubia de las "orejas de gato" podía llegar a tener sentimientos de amor por ella. Pero no, ella solo se acerco a ella pidiendo su ayuda porque confiaba que le explicaría las cosas bien, no más que algo inocente como lo hacen las amigas. Nada más... ¿Cierto?

A ser verdad, cuando Luka le presento con la coreana desde entonces no hubo otra cosa que ocupara su joven mente. Si, lo admitía, SeeU era muy pero muy distraída y torpe, sus tonterías sacaban de quicio a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de convivir con ella ¿Pero que importaba? Eso era lo que más le encantaba a la joven Kagamine. Le encanta ver como SeeU se la pasa molestando a Luka como nadie se atrevería, y en cierta manera admiraba toda esa valentía de su parte, nadie seria capaz de hacer enfadar así a la peli-rosa a menos que de verdad tuviera las agallas suficientes para eso.

_"SeeU-chan..." _

La rubia agitó un poco la cabeza para espabilarse, mejor era estar concentrada o de lo contrario su amiga se daría cuenta de algo.

-Mira, la clave para entender mejor el problema esta aqui- Dijo señalando un punto del libro -¿Ves?-

-Mmm... no mucho...-

-Bien, entonces te lo explico yo-

De la boca de la menor salían toda clase de palabras que llegaban a tener mas de diez letras cada una, la explicación estaba acompañada de gestos y señales a cada parte del libro que pertenecía a la joven coreana. Números, letras, y nuevamente volvemos a los números que para ser sinceros nadie lograba entender como es porque a Rin le encantarán tanto.

Con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, la rubia volvió su mirada hasta su acompañante para comprobar su estado, volviendo a sonrojarse al notar que SeeU mantenía la mirada fija sobre ella. O en otras palabras, no prestaba atención porque no entendía nada de lo que le decía, y pensaba que había otra mosca sobre su moño.

-SeeU-chan, ¿Estas poniendome atención?- Se aventuro a preguntar, la mencionada parpadeo varias veces saliendo de su trance.

-Eh.. este.. ¡Si te estaba escuchando! S-solo que... cuando explicas tus expresiones son muy tiernas... te ves hermosa así..- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, pero que Rin fue capaz de escuchar.

-Ah.. ya veo.. entonces...-

-¡Olvida lo que dije!.. tu sigue hablando, me gusta oírte cuando me explicas cosas asi- Sonrió -A pesar de ser tan pequeña tienes una sorprendente capacidad de hacer de todo y aprendes rápido-

-¿Aun si no entiendes nada?-

-No entiendo CASI nada, no soy tan idiota como Luka siempre lo dice ¿Sabes?-

-Je, ya me lo imagino- Las dos chicas rieron de buena manera, algo de carcajadas no le hacia daño a nadie.

Tras un rato de más risas y explicaciones muy confusas para la coreana, un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar que compartían. Rin no se sentía muy bien, estaba siendo descortés. Sabiendo que SeeU le estaba haciendo compañía, ella se dedicaba a hablarle de cosas que no entendía equivalía a burlarse de ella

-Oye, Rin-chan ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto tornando el rostro a uno preocupado, la niña alegre que ella amaba no estaba ahí.

-...- Rin bajo más el rostro, no sabiendo muy bien porque el pensamiento de decirle lo que sentía rondaba por su mente en momentos así -Ne.. yo.. yo tengo que decirte algo..-

La más grande la miro ahora un poco confundida, y entonces Rin inhaló ondo lista para decir por fin lo que había escondido durante mucho tiempo, no había tiempo para retractarse.

-SeeU.. yo.. yo te quiero... te quiero no como una amiga si no como algo.. algo más. Yo.. yo de verdad te quiero.. SeeU-chan-

La joven Kagamine cerro los ojos con fuerza completamente sonrojada, le había costado horrores decirlo y tenia miedo. Miedo de que su amiga estuviera viéndola ahora con ojos llenos de repugnancia ¿Porque no lo haría? De todas formas las dos eran chicas.

Pero por primera vez en la historia, la inteligente Rin Kagamine se había equivocado en algo. SeeU sonrío de una manera que emanaba mucha tranquilidad, y tras esto tomo entre sus dedos el mentón de la más pequeña quien abrío los ojos confundida por sus acción. Y lo hizo. Le dio el beso más suave y delicado que jamas haya llegado a dar en su vida.

SeeU amaba todo de Rin, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero lo que más amaba de ella es su inteligencia. No necesitaba las palabras en estos momentos, porque ese beso fue un claro:

_"Y yo a ti, Rin"_

* * *

¡Por fin me digne a escribir un Rin x SeeU! Pfff, con eso de que no hay CASI nada de ellas dos uwu Hay en ingles que tuve el privilegio de leer, pero era triste porque SeeU no correspondía a los sentimientos de nuestra joven rubia QwQ y fue muy triste para mi TT-TT

Por eso quise añadir algo de ellas a la categoría vocaloid, algo nuevo y extraño no hace daño a nadie ¿O si?

Aaaaawww estas dos son tan lindas juntas ¿Estan de acuerdo con migo? ¡Oh! y hablando de SeeU ¿Porque estas tan sonrojada mujer? Aaaah se fue a encerrar en su habitación, es que es muy tímida nwn dejenla jeje.

¿Hermosos reviews?


End file.
